


How To Be Subtle

by Dolavine



Series: J2 sdcc hair touching [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hair Kink, Hair touching, M/M, Public teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At SD Comic con 2015, Jensen decides to stop at Jared's table interview and play with his hair. Jared likes every second of it, maybe too much for the public display they are putting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Be Subtle

Jared’s mindlessly answering questions about season eleven and doing his best to look enthralled and excited about the episode called Baby, when he feels his beanie being pulled from his head.

 _It’s Jensen,_ he thinks as the beanie slides off of his head. He doesn’t turn around, won’t give Jensen the satisfaction of knocking him off balance during the interview, and letting him become the focus.

“Show them that beautiful hair.” Jensen says, hanging onto the beanie as he starts to fuss with Jared’s long locks.

Jared knows how much Jensen loves to touch his hair, run his fingers through it, grab hold of it and tug it as they fuck. He knows how much Jensen loves to bury his face in it and inhale just after it’s been freshly washed and blown dry. He knows it’s an obsession and a kink for Jensen, so he lets those fingers rake through the soft strands and scratch at the nape of his neck. 

It’s relaxing and Jared wants to give into it, he wants to inhale deep and let himself become boneless with the touches. 

Suddenly a voice from the table breaks the silence in his head, pushes through the soft waves of pleasure coursing through him from his man’s caresses. He glancess around the table with a sheepish look on his face. They aren’t a couple- not in public anyway- and he can’t let them see how Jensen is affecting him. 

Jared’s hands drop to the table and he’s about to speak when Jensen’s hands leave the nape of his neck. He’s saying something from behind him but he can’t make it out because suddenly a quick soft caress passes over the shell of his ear. Jared’s heart stops. He has a sense memory of how it feels when Jensen tucks the hair behind his ear, when they are just laying in bed talking or cuddling in the afterglow of wonderful sex. 

Jared tenses slightly as his cock pays attention to the feeling. It’s almost a relief when he feels his hair cover his ear, as it flops down over it. Jensen’s hands are fluffing the back as he makes a joke, and Jared still can’t tell what he’s saying for the deafening roar of his heightened blood pressure. 

The people around the table are taking in the spectacle and Jared has to defuse the situation.

“I take it back. I take it all back about how excited I am for this season.” He smiles, playing off the hair fluffing as a typical joke between two best friends. 

Jensen stops touching him. It’s like he suddenly understands that he’s turning Jared on and quickly retreats. He looks around at the faces staring at him and now laughing at Jared’s joke. He folds the beanie and puts it on the top of Jared’s head and walks away.

The sudden loss of strong fingers on Jared’s scalp, running through his hair, is far from a relief but he plays it off, takes the beanie from the top of his head and laughs about the whole incident as he looks over his shoulder to watch Jensen walk away. _Tonight._ He thinks, and a plan start to silently form in his head.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the true actions. [](http://s14.photobucket.com/user/Dolavine/media/jared%20hair_zpsqhwimnwq.gif.html)


End file.
